This invention relates to compositions for sealing calcified tissue substrates to inhibit infection and promote subsequent restorative material bonding; in particular, the invention is tailored to dentinal tubules, in order to prevent dentinal hypersensitivity and further to promote effective bonding of subsequent restorative dental materials such as amalgams, composites, resins and cementitious materials.
Dental caries are a common disease of modern humankind. The treatment of dental caries involves the removal of the carious lesion by a number of means including mechanical drilling and light ablation. The ensuing removal of dentin brings the dental nerve endings contained within the pulp into proximity with the mouth. Filling the resulting cavity in order to isolate the nerve endings leaves the tooth susceptible to thermal hypersensitivity via thermal conduction through the filling as well as bacterial infection. Bacterial colonization of the filled cavity induces further caries formation and hypersensitivity.
Currently, polymeric resinous materials are widely used to fill cavities, as well as in cosmetic dentistry and corrective dental structures including brackets, braces, veneers, onlays, crowns, and the like. In adhering dental structures to tooth enamel, there are minor problems with thermal or bacterial hypersensitivity.
In contrast, when the dentin of a tooth is exposed as a result of cervical erosion or tooth decay, changes occur in the physical structure of the dentin. Whereas tooth enamel is a densified, nonporous substance, dentin is characterized by a porous structure containing thousands of dentinal tubules. The dentinal tubules extend outward from the tooth pulp and terminate at or before the tooth enamel. These tubules contain pressurized pulp fluid which seeps from the pulp when the ends of the tubules are exposed. Collagen fibers are also associated with the tubules.
Typically, neither cervical erosion nor drilling of dentin directly exposes the ends of the dental tubules. Cervical erosion surfaces are characterized by irregularities and hemispherical protrusions. The dentinal tubules are mostly filled with inorganic material although some maintain openings of various sizes. Drilling of dentin creates a debris field which is characterized by weakened and cracked dentin. Since the debris field is structurally unsound, adhering a restorative material thereto creates a weak filling.
The cleaning of dentin prior to bonding a material thereto is. thus highly advantageous. Typically, acid etching is used to decalcify the surface dentin and enlarge the openings of the tubules. Acid etching leaves behind the protruding collagen fibers that are associated with the dentinal tubes. These collagen fibers represent a substrate for bacterial colonization as well as a hydrophilic surface for the bonding of a polymeric resinous material. The acid etching solution is typically a 20-50% by weight solution of phosphoric acid, but also includes citric and nitric acids.
A number of facing preparations are currently in use to seal and disinfect a dentin surface following acid etching. These preparations typically include a monomeric resin capable of cross linking to the collagen fibers. Glutaraldehyde (GLUMA, Heraeus Kulzer, Inc.) and benzalkonium chloride (Healthdent, Inc.) are added as antimicrobials. These prior art antimicrobials are limited in their efficacy. Glutaraldehyde polymerizes in water and thereby the effective dosages decrease. Furthermore, glutaraldehyde is a known irritant as well as antiseptic and thereby may induce the dental hypersensitivity which the facing preparation is designed to prevent. Benzalkonium chloride is a potent antimicrobial yet is incompatible with anionic detergents such as soap, as well as with nitrates. While the benzalkonium cation is electrically attracted to dentin, stearic considerations prevent optimal interactions between the radical and dentinal tubules.
The present invention provides a facing preparation composition containing a polymerizable resin and an antimicrobial agent having the formula: 
where R1 is a hydrocarbon having between 1 and 16 carbon atoms, n is an integer between 1 and 8 inclusive, R2 is selected from the group consisting of halophenyl and 2-ethylhexyl. Optionally, the antimicrobial agent is delivered in the form of an organic salt, with the anionic species selected from: acetate, gluconate, propionate, and acrylate. Optionally, a solvent is also provided to promote diffusion of the other composition components into a substrate. Solvents operative in the present invention illustratively include: methanol, water, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and isopropanol.
The present invention also provides for a facing preparation composition consisting essentially of: 28-55 weight percent polymerizable resin; 0.1-10 weight percent antimicrobial agent having the formula: 
where R1 is a hydrocarbon having between 1 and 16 carbon atoms, n is an integer between 1 and 6 inclusive, R2 is selected from the group consisting of halophenyl and 2-ethylhexyl; 30-69.8% solvent and 0.1-10% benzalkonium chloride.
An antimicrobial oral rinse contains the antimicrobial agent present at greater than 0.2% by weight in a buccal cavity compatible solvent and excluding the polymerizable resin of the facing preparation composition.
The present invention pertains to compositions for facing and disinfecting a calcified tissue structure. The facing preparation of the present invention inhibits thermal and microbial hypersensitivity in proximal nerves of the organism. The facing preparation of the present invention also promotes bonding of a subsequent structural sealing layer to the calcified tissue. The term xe2x80x9ccalcified tissuexe2x80x9d as used herein is defined to mean periosteum, cortical bone, tooth enamel, cementum, dentin, and pulp. The present invention has particular utility in facing and disinfecting exposed dentin for subsequent bonding of additional restorative dental materials.
Optionally, calcified tissue substrates are etched by means conventional to the art, prior to application of a facing preparation of the instant invention. Acid etching generally involves application of mineral acids illustratively including phosphoric, nitric, citric and hydrofluoric acids. It is appreciated that mechanical etching using an abrasive grit is also operative herein. Following etching, extraneous acid and debris are removed from the substrate by irrigating the etched substrate with water. The substrate is then blotted or evaporatively dried by means illustratively including an air jet.
The facing preparation of the instant invention contains a polymerizable resin. The term xe2x80x9cpolymerizable resinxe2x80x9d as defined herein means either a hydrophilic polymerizable compound having at least one hydroxyl moiety therein, a hydrophobic polymerizable hydrocarbon, or a polymerizable compound having both a hydrophobic and a hydrophilic moiety therein. Polymerizable resins operative within the present invention illustratively include hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, alkyl acrylates, polyhydric alcohols, mixtures thereof, substituted derivatives thereof and the like. Specific polymerizable resins operative within the present invention illustratively include 2-hydroxymethyl methacrylate (HMMA), 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), bisphenol-A-glycidyl methacrylate prepolymer (bis-GMA), N-phenylglycine/glycidyl methacrylate (NPG-GMA), bis(glycerol dimethacrylate) phosphate, glycerol methacrylate, methyl acrylate, triethylene glycol dimethacrylate and the like. Preferably, hydrophilic resins such as HMMA and HEMA are used in facing preparations of the present invention which are tailored to treatment of inherently moist substrates, such as dentin. The facing preparations of the present invention preferably include a polymerizable resin present in amounts ranging from about 10-90% by weight relative to the total facing preparation weight. More preferably, the polymerizable resin is included in the facing preparation in amounts from 20-60 weight percent relative to the total facing preparation weight. Most preferably, the polymerizable resin is included in the facing preparation in amounts from 30-50 weight percent relative to the total facing preparation weight.
The facing preparation of the present invention optionally further includes a solvent. The solvent promoting diffusion of the facing preparation into microscopic pores and crevices of the substrate. The solvent is chosen to impart solubility on the polymerizable resin used in a particular facing preparation. In those instances where the osteoporotic substrate is dentin, hydrophilic solvents are preferred. Solvents operative within a facing preparation of the present invention illustratively include: ethanol, water, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and isopropanol. The solvent is preferably present in the facing preparation in amounts ranging from 10-90% relative to the total facing preparation weight. More preferably, the solvent is included in the facing preparation in an amount ranging from 20-80% by weight relative to the total facing preparation weight. Most preferably, the solvent is included in the facing preparation in an amount ranging from 30-70% by weight relative to the total facing preparation weight. It is appreciated that a miscible mixture of solvents is also operative herein.
The facing preparation of the present invention also includes an antimicrobial agent of the formula: 
where R1 is a hydrocarbon radical having between 1 and 16 carbon atoms, n is an integer between 1 and 8 inclusive and R2 is selected from halophenyl and 2-ethylhexyl. It is appreciated that R1 includes unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals, as well as heteroatom containing radicals. Preferably, the molecule of Formula (1) is associated with an adduct species. The adduct species being selected to promote solubility in the facing preparation. Adduct species operative in the present invention illustratively include: acetate, gluconate, propionate, and acrylate. Preferably, R1 is a saturated hydrocarbon. Preferably, R1 has between 1 and 6 carbon atoms. Preferably, the halophenyl is chlorophenyl. More preferably, the halophenyl is para-halophenyl. Specific antimicrobial agents of the present invention illustratively include: alexidine, chlorhexidine, alexidine gluconate, chlorhexidine gluconate, alexidine acetate, chlorhexidine acetate and chlorhexidine digluconate.
Both alexidine and chlorhexidine are effective antimicrobials against a wide range of vegative gram positive and gram negative organisms. The facing preparation of the present invention is preferably buffered to pHs ranging from about 5-9. More preferably, the present invention is buffered to pHs ranging from 6-9.
Optionally, a secondary biocide is introduced into the compositions of the present invention. Benzalkonium chloride is operative as an additive in the present invention compositions between 0.1 and 10% by weight of the total composition weights. It is appreciated that other additives, adjuvants, surfactants, stabilizers, dyes, and emulsifiers are also added optionally to the present invention. In particular, fluoride solution present to about 0.5% by weight is a well established wash effective against dental caries.
In another embodiment, solutions of the antimicrobial agent (I) are provided which lack the polymerizable resin. This solution has utility as an oral rinse to cleanse the buccal cavity and in particular tubules prior to application of conventional dental structures. While such rinses have previously been utilized having between about 0.12% to 0.20% chlorohexidine, considerably more effective antimicrobial formulations are disclosed herein. An antimicrobial rinse according to the present invention includes between 0.2 and 10% by weight of antimicrobial based on total solution weight. Preferably, the rinse contains 0.2 to 5% antimicrobial. More preferably, the rinse contains a solvent of water, acetone or ethanol or mixtures thereof.
It is appreciated that the facing preparation of the present invention may also include other conventional microbial agents which have a complementary antimicrobial spectrum to those of Formula I. The microbial agents of Formula I are particularly effective over time owing to charge interactions between the substrate and the agents of Formula I.